Their Battle
by freakyfujoshi
Summary: Ketika Sang ayah dan anak bertemu di medan perang, hidup dan mati dipertaruhkan. Karena, "Tidak ada tempat untuk emosi kalau sedang perang!"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto yang sampai hari ini aku jatuh cinta pada karyanya...

Summary : Ketika Sang ayah dan anak bertemu di medan perang, hidup dan mati dipertaruhkan. Karena, "Tidak ada tempat untuk emosi kalau sedang perang!"

Warning : OOC. AU-ish, sedikit typo.

* * *

><p>"Inoichi, berapa banyak kage yang dibangkitkan Kabuto?" tanya Tsunade dengan muram pada seorang pria disudut yang memakai helm aneh penuh selang, petugas pengantar pesan dari Markas.<p>

"Kelihatannya hanya empat, Hokage-sama. Raikage ketiga, Tsuchikage kedua, Mizukage kedua, dan Kazekage keempat. Mereka mudah dilacak karena semuanya dibangkitkan di daerah Squad 4, yang dipimpin Kazekage-sama." Jawab Inoichi lugas.

Tsunade menghela napas, sedikit merasa lega. "Begitu. Jadi tidak ada Hokage yang dibangkitkan Kabuto.."

Inoichi hanya mengangkat bahunya, sedikit setuju. Meskipun keempatnya tetap merupakan lawan yang berat, tetapi dengan tidak adanya Hokage yang dibangkitkan, mungkin sedikit meringankan hati para shinobi Konoha yang bertarung.

Hening beberapa saat. Tiba-tiba..

"Hokage-sama! Ada, ada Hokage yang dibangkitkan! Bukan di daerah Squad 4, tetapi di Squad 3, yang dipimpin oleh Kakashi!" seru Inoichi. Tsunade merasa semua sel tubuhnya disentak, membuatnya bangkit berdiri dan menatap Inoichi dengan panik.

"Apa? Siapa? Kakekku? Sarutobi-sensei?"

Inoichi menggeleng perlahan. "Bukan Hokage pertama atau ketiga.."

"Lalu?" tanya Tsunade tak sabar. Inoichi menghela napas.

"Yondaime Hokage, Hokage-sama."

Sejenak sunyi, sebelum semua orang disana melompat berdiri mengikuti Tsunade. "Yellow Flash? Minato?"

* * *

><p>Kakashi mengedarkan pandangannya sedikit, pada para shinobi pasukannya yang kelihatannya begitu kelelahan setelah melawan 7 Pendekar Pedang. Matanya kemudian berjalan ke Sakura, Lee, kemudian Gai di sampingnya. Letih, berdarah. Dirinya sendiri tak jauh beda. Kehabisan cakra benar-benar menurunkan staminanya, dan pandangannya oleng akibat penggunaan Sharingan yang terlalu banyak. Tetapi, instingnya tetap siaga sehingga ketika mendengar gesekan kecil semak-semak di depan, ia menghentikan pasukan.<p>

"Ada musuh."

Gai mengangkat alisnya yang tingkat 5 dengan bingung, lalu berdiri menatap kiri-kanan seperti mengharapkan sang musuh akan melompat begitu saja dari balik semak-semak.

"Aku mendengarnya," katanya tiba-tiba. "Sepertinya hanya seorang, tetapi untuk ukuran shinobi, cara menyusupnya berisik."

"Kalau dibandingkan dengan kita, cakra musuh ini cukup besar, Sensei," tukas Sakura yang sedang mengobati beberapa pejuang. Kakashi mengerutkan kening, berpikir. Tiba-tiba, wajahnya berubah mengeras, dan bangkit.

"Minato-sensei." Bisiknya pelan, tetapi tidak cukup pelan untuk Gai.

"Minato-sensei?" ulangnya ngeri. Tapi, Kakashi segera menoleh pada Sakura.

"Dibelakangmu, Sakura!"

"Hah?" Sakura merespon tidak mengerti. Tapi sang musuh telah muncul dibelakangnya, dan mengarahkan kunai ke leher Sakura. Wajah Sakura berubah horor.

"Ba, bagaimana.. aku tidak merasakan kehadiranmu, dan suara tadi berasal dari depan.." Musuh dibelakang tak menjawab, tetapi pemahaman mulai menelusupi tiap inci otak Sakura.

"Yellow Flash.." bisiknya. Orang itu tetap tenang, dan memegang kunainya dengan mantap. Kakashi mengangkat alisnya takjub. Meskipun ia sudah pernah mendampingi gurunya berkali-kali dalam berbagai misi dan perang, tetapi trik dan kecepatannya tak pernah gagal membuat Kakashi heran. Sementara itu, Lee yang sedari tadi berada di samping Sakura, melebarkan mata.

"Hokage keempat!" serunya.

Orang itu—Sang Hokage Keempat—akhirnya menurunkan kunainya, melepaskan Sakura. Ia kemudian menoleh pada orang yang dari tadi tetap kelihatan seperti kehabisan kata.

"Aku tak menyangka kita akan bertemu lagi dalam suasana seperti ini, Kakashi," ujarnya pelan, tersenyum pada si mantan murid.

* * *

><p>"Kau bilang Yellow Flash turun ke medan perang?" geram Raikage. Inoichi mengangguk.<p>

"Ya, Raikage-sama."

Tsunade memejamkan mata, mengingat sosok anak berambut kuning cerah dengan senyum yang sama terangnya, yang mengatakan bahwa ia akan menjadi Hokage selanjutnya. Kemudian, adegan berganti dengan seorang genin tampan dengan rambut kuning yang tak berubah, berlatih Hiraishin no Jutsu dengan Jiraiya. Lalu, seorang berambut oranye dengan wajah yang sama berteriak kepadanya mengatakan hal yang sama, keinginan menjadi Hokage.

"Minato Namikaze, huh.." gumam Tsunade pelan, sedih. Shikaku yang berdiri disampingnya mengerutkan kening, berpikir keras.

"Masalahnya, kupikir Divisi 3 yang dipimpin Kakashi belum dapat menahannya. Minato dipilih sebagai Hokage termuda bukan tanpa pertimbangan. Kakashi akan butuh bantuan."

"_Kakashi akan butuh bantuan?_" tanya Tsunade tiba-tiba dengan sengit. "Maksudmu Kakashi yang nanti akan melawannya? Minato itu gurunya, Shikaku!"

Semua mata menatap Shikaku dengan bingung, sementara yang ditatap hanya menghela napas. "Kakashi adalah orang terbaik yang bisa kupikirkan, Hokage-sama. Kakashi adalah murid Minato, benar. Tapi karena itulah aku memilihnya. Dia adalah orang yang paling tahu Minato luar dalam, bahkan ia juga mendampingi Minato dalam Perang Dunia Shinobi Ketiga. Ditambah lagi, Minato dibangkitkan di wilayah Squad Kakashi, kita tidak punya waktu untuk mendatangkan Squad lain."

"Alasannya cukup masuk akal, Hokage," ujar Raikage. Tsunade kelihatannya berpendapat sama, tapi tetap tidak bahagia dengan usul itu. Raikage menatapnya dan mengeluh.

"Astaga, Tsunade-hime, Tidak ada waktu untuk mendengarkan emosi ketika kita perang!"

"Benar, Hokage-sama," timpal Inoichi tiba-tiba. "Kakashi sudah cukup dewasa, dia seharusnya sudah tahu hal itu."

"Baiklah, baiklah!" Tsunade berseru tidak sabar. "Kalau begitu, siapa yang akan jadi partner Kakashi?"

"Naruto Uzumaki," tukas Raikage cepat. Semua orang menoleh kepadanya dengan kaget, kecuali Shikaku hanya mengernyit.

"Itu usul yang bagus, Raikage-sama. Naruto adalah lawan setimpal untuk Minato."

"Tapi, Naruto itu _anaknya, _Shikaku," kata Inoichi tidak setuju, menekankan kata 'anaknya'. "Kupikir, Hokage juga tidak akan setuju."

Tapi Tsunade tidak menjawab, mengingat sepotong memori yang nyaris terlupakan. "Naruto adalah satu-satunya orang yang dipercaya Kakashi, mampu mengalahkan Hokage keempat. Begitu, ya?"

Raikage mengangkat alisnya dengan minat. "Oh, ya?"

Shikaku mengangguk pelan. "Kelihatannya kita sudah membuat kesepakatan. Kalau begitu, kuserahkan pengiriman pesan ini padamu, Inoichi."

Inoichi hanya menghela napas. "Baik."

* * *

><p>Kakashi tersenyum balik kepada sang lawan bicara dibalik penutup wajahnya, sedikit bergetar karena perasaan kaget, sedih, dan senang yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan.<p>

"Kelihatannya kau tetap tidak berubah walaupun sudah mati beberapa tahun, Minato-sensei."

Yang disapa tersenyum lebar, menatap Kakashi lekat-lekat dan mengusap rambut kuningnya yang mencolok. "Senang mendengar kau tidak lupa aku sama sekali, Kakashi."

Tiba-tiba, Minato menatap tangannya dengan penuh minat. "Ah, ini Edo-Tensei milik Hokage kedua, ya? Aneh sekali, pikiranku jernih dan jelas tapi badanku tidak mau mendengarkanku."

Kakashi tidak bereaksi akan berita ini, hanya menatap mantan gurunya dengan pandangan dingin yang sulit dijelaskan. Untung saja Gai menyelamatkan keadaan yang mulai memanas, dengan maju menuju Minato.

"Ah, Minato-sensei! Sudah lama tidak lihat! Aku Gai, ingat?"

Terdengar suara dengusan Kakashi dibelakangnya, sementara Minato menoleh padanya dan tersenyum geli.

"Ah, tentu saja aku ingat. Anggota Klan Maito yang senang menantang Kakashi main 'gunting batu kertas', kan?" jawabnya, sinar matanya menari-nari. Gai mengeluh, menggumamkan kata-kata yang kedengarannya seperti 'semangat' dan 'masa muda'.

Sakura, yang dari tadi mendengarkan percakapan ini dengan bingung, memotong percakapan.

"Sensei?"

Serempak Kakashi, Gai, dan Minato menoleh dengan heran. Kakashi menatap Sakura dengan aneh, mengangkat alisnya dan bertukar pandang dengan Gai.

"Ah, ya, Sakura. Aku lupa memberitahumu," jawabnya kemudian. Raut wajahnya yang tidak tertutup oleh penutup wajah yang dikenakannya tidak dapat terbaca. "Minato Namikaze, atau yang kau kenal sebagai Hokage keempat, dahulu adalah jounin team-ku, Team 7."

"Team 7?" ulang Sakura tidak percaya. Kakashi hanya mengangguk pelan, kemudian menoleh kembali menatap Minato. Minato hanya menghela napas memandang kepada muridnya dahulu, yang kelihatannya belum bisa mengatasi rasa sepinya.

"Kakashi.." katanya pelan. Yang dipanggil mengangkat alis. "Jika kau diperintahkan oleh markas untuk melawanku, lakukanlah tanpa ampun."

"Apa itu tak apa untukmu?" tanya Kakashi balik. Suaranya mantap, tetapi badannya sedikit bergetar. Minato hanya mengangguk pelan, mungkin ketegarannya akan patah ketika ia membuka mulut. Kakashi adalah murid yang paling ia banggakan, dan membayangkan melawan Kakashi membuat perutnya bergejolak.

"Kakashi Hatake," tiba-tiba, suara lain yang bukan suaranya sendiri mendengung di kepala anak White Fang itu. "karena Hokage keempat dibangkitkan disana, squadmu lah yang akan melawannya."

Kakashi mengernyit mendengar suara Inoichi itu, mengepalkan tangannya untuk menghentikan getaran tubuhnya. "Tapi dia guruku, Inoichi! Apa kau pikir aku mampu melawannya dengan hanya sepasukan shinobi?"

"Tidak," suara Inoichi yang lantang dan tegas mengagetkan Kakashi. "Karena itulah kau akan punya partner dalam melawannya."

"Partner? Sia—"

Suaranya terputus, karena tiba-tiba sebuah ingatan masa lalu menabraknya. Ingatan akan seorang remaja berambut oranye dan berwajah sama persis dengan Minato, kecuali tiga goresan di pipi kiri-kanannya. Ia mengingat akan kata-kata yang dikatakannya, membuat sebuah kesimpulan mengerikan tertera diotaknya.

"Oh, Inoichi.. jangan bilang.."

"Oh, ya, Kakashi," suara Inoichi bergaung dikepalanya, memukul otaknya seperti palu. "Partnermu adalah Naruto Uzumaki."

* * *

><p>Sementara itu, anak berambut oranye yang dari tadi diceritakan, sedang berlari kencang melompati dahan-dahan. Matanya lurus kedepan, tetapi pikirannya melanglang buana, memikirkan kata-kata Raikage dan Iruka tadi.<p>

"Yo, Naruto," sapa Jinchuriki Hachibi kekar yang juga sedang berlari disampingnya.

"Hmm?" sahutnya pelan tanpa menoleh.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang?" tanya Sang Jinchuriki. Naruto mengernyit dan menoleh menatap Bee. Bahkan walaupun baru kenal sebentar, bukan kebiasaannya untuk bertanya sesuatu yang serius seperti itu, apalagi sampai melepaskan atribut Rap-nya. Biasanya, itu giliran Hachibi yang tersegel didalamnya.

"Teman-temanku," jawab Naruto setengah-jujur. Memang benar, setengah pikirannya sedang membayangkan teman-temannya yang sudah kelelahan bertarung, berperang demi dirinya. Dan pikirannya itu membuatnya bahagia, yang bercampur dengan sedih dan khawatir.

Mendengar ucapan Naruto, Bee tidak kelihatan kaget. Ia hanya mengangkat alis dan berpaling menatap jalur didepannya, seperti sudah memperkirakan jawaban tersebut. Naruto menghela napas, dan kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke depan.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara asing yang berdengung di kepalanya. "Naruto, kamu sudah ada di medan perang?"

"Hah?" balas Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Ini Inoichi Yamanaka dari Markas Pusat," suara diseberang terdengar jengkel. Naruto nyengir.

"Sedikit lagi. Kenapa?"

"Begini, Naruto," Naruto mengangkat alis. "Markas Pusat punya tugas untukmu, jika kau telah tiba di medan perang."

"Tugas?"

"Squad Kakashi di utara butuh bantuan, kami mengharapkan kau bekerja sama."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, aku akan berjuang!" teriak Naruto bersemangat di kepalanya. Selama beberapa detik tidak ada tanggapan.

"Kau yakin kau sudah siap, Naruto? Kali ini lawanmu bukan orang biasa. Tidak bisa dikalahkan dengan hanya modal semangat," jelas Inoichi.

Dahi Naruto berkerut semakin dalam mendengar itu, tidak mampu mencerna kata-kata dengan baik. "Memangnya siapa lawanku itu?"

Sunyi.

"Orang yang dikenal sebagai Yellow Flash, Hokage Keempat, Minato Namikaze."

Naruto berkedip beberapa kali, terkejut dengan jawaban Inoichi. Hening sedetik, tiga detik, lima detik...

"Naruto?" suara Inoichi terdengar khawatir.

"Kalau begitu, serahkan padaku!" Naruto kembali berteriak dengan semangat, mengagetkan Inoichi di seberang.

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja! Hokage Keempat, kan? Aku akan melawannya, serahkan padaku!" Teriakan ceria Naruto terdengar aneh di kepala Inoichi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Tenang saja, Paman! Hokage Keempat akan kusegel dengan cepat!"

Inoichi mendesah pelan, "Kalau begitu, kuserahkan padamu, Naruto. Kami mengandalkanmu."

Koneksi terputus. Naruto menghela napas, lalu membelok berubah jalur menuju utara. Bee mengerutkan alis, tapi tetap di jalurnya semula, membuat mereka terpisah. Naruto menutup matanya sedetik, mengingat seseorang dengan wajah nyaris persis dengannya, memakai jubah putih bertuliskan 'Yondaime'.

"Dad.." bisiknya pelan, membiarkan angin membawa kata-katanya pergi.

* * *

><p>An : Jadi, bagaimana pendapat kalian? Haruskah aku juga menulis chapter ketika Kakashi dan Naruto vs Minato bertarung? Atau biarkan ini menjadi one-shot? Aku butuh pandangan kalian, readers!

Jujur saja, aku agak frustasi dengan Fandom Naruto Indonesia, yang jarang, sangat jarang, ceritanya berkaitan dengan komik asli. Selalu yang versi modernnya. Di genre apapun, rating apapun. 'Very Troublesome' kalau kata Shikamaru (Memangnya ficmu tidak merepotkan, fhy? #sigh)

Oke, aku tahu fic ini jelek. Aku sudah lama terkena WB, dan baru menulis setelah berbulan-bulan. Jadi, aku yakin cerita ini punya banyak kekurangan. OOC, Typo, dan mungkin beberapa kesalahan data. Readers yang baik, tolong beri aku beberapa saran dan kritik yang berkenaan dengan cerita ini, tapi tolong jangan ada flame, yah?

Dan juga, seperti kata-kataku tadi, apa menurut kalian fic ini pantas dilanjutkan? Atau tetap jadikan one-shot? Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto yang keren yang telah menciptakan Minato yang sama kerennya

.

Angin berembus pelan, menerbangkan segala emosi yang tersisa. Minato dan Kakashi saling dan berhadapan, hening tanpa suara, dengan atmosfer mencekam di sekeliling mereka. Para shinobi yang lain kelihatannya telah tenggelam dalam suasana tersebut, sehingga tidak berani mengeluarkan suara dan gerak apapun, bahkan napas pun tidak berani dikeluarkan.

"Kelihatannya sudah mulai, Kakashi," kata Minato pelan, ketika asap putih mulai berembus dari badannya. "Maafkan aku..."

Kakashi menghela napas, lalu mengeluarkan kunainya dan memasang kuda-kuda. "Aku janji akan menyegel anda dengan cepat, Minato-sensei."

Minato tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Kakashi, tapi seiring angin meniup asap terakhir yang keluar, senyum itu memudar dan digantikan dengan ekspresi wajah kosong dengan mata dingin, kehilangan cahayanya. Kakashi mundur sedikit, dan berteriak, "Semua bersiap! Gunakan formasi yang tadi! Berhati-hatilah pada kunai bersegel, dan segera lepas segel itu jika kalian melihatnya dimana saja! Hokage keempat ahli menggunakan jurus ruang dan waktu memakai segel itu! Jurus utamanya Rasengan!"

"Rasengan?" ulang Sakura tak percaya. "Rasengan seperti Naruto? Tapi bukankah itu jurus Jiraiya?"

"Rasengan yang sama seperti Naruto, benar Sakura," kata Kakashi, mengangkat pelindung kepalanya menampilkan Sharingan tanpa menurunkan sikap siaganya. "Minato-sensei yang menciptakannya sendiri, dan mengajarkannya pada Jiraiya. Tapi Rasengannya masih tingkat yang lebih rendah dari Naruto, mengingat ia belum berhasil menyempurnakannya."

Gai menelan ludah. "Aku punya pikiran buruk tentang ini, Kakashi. Minato-sensei termasuk tipe lawan yang sadis di medan perang.."

Kakashi tidak merespon pernyataan Gai, walaupun dalam hati ia sangat setuju. Ia mengingat beberapa waktu ketika Perang Dunia Shinobi Ketiga ketika Minato membantai sepasukan musuh, _sendirian_. Tapi tiba-tiba, nostalgianya berhenti ketika seluruh instingnya berteriak memaksanya menoleh ke arah pasukannya. Benar saja, sosok kuning mencolok yang tadinya berada didepannya sekarang tiba-tiba muncul ditengah pasukan, membunuh 5 shinobi sekaligus. Di salah satu lengan shinobi itu tertempel segel yang tidak asing.

"Shit!" umpat Kakashi keras. "Bukannya aku sudah bilang untuk melepas segel jika terlihat? Kalian semua perhatikan sekeliling, pastikan tidak ada segel yang menempel dimanapun! Gai, lebih baik kau mengawasi bagian tengah pasukan! Jangan sampai ada satupun titik buta yang tak terlihat!"

"Baik!" seru Gai patuh, lalu berlari ke tengah pasukan. Tapi, tiba-tiba sebuah siluet kuning kembali terlihat, menyerang Gai dari samping. Tidak bisa menahan serangan, Gai ambruk dengan penuh darah. Kakashi menatapnya dengan horor, tapi tetap berusaha tidak menurunkan siaganya. Ia menyadari bahwa emosi sekarang akan membuat kekuatan pasukannya menjadi lebih rapuh, tapi itu tidak membuat pikirannya menjadi lebih baik. Beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar suara jeritan yang lain di bagian belakang pasukan.

"Kakashi-sensei! Jika kita terus menerus seperti ini, pasukan kita akan habis! Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" seru Lee dibagian belakangnya. Kakashi mengerutkan kening mendengarkan kata-kata Lee, berpikir mengapa ia tidak memikirkan hal itu daritadi.

"Kau benar, Lee!" Kakashi balik berseru. Ia mulai memerhatikan keadaan pasukannya disekeliling, menganalisis keadaan. _Minato-sensei menguasai jurus Hiraishin no Jutsu, alasan yang cukup bagus yang membuatnya dapat menghilang dan muncul tiba-tiba ditengah pasukan. Tapi bukankah itu hanya bisa dilakukan jika wilayahnya sudah ditandai? Tapi bagaimana? Minato-sensei tidak sekalipun menyebar kunai 'spesialnya', dan juga tidak punya cukup waktu untuk menyebar segel. Dan lagi, bahkan sekalipun korban pertama memiliki lengan yang ditempeli segel, aku tidak melihat segel itu dimanapun di tubuh Gai. Mengapa?_

Terdengar teriakan lain, kali ini dari sisi kiri. Salah seorang shinobi berharganya yang berasal dari klan Nara, jatuh. Kakashi terperanjat dan segera menuju ke posisi shinobi tersebut. Tetapi, tiba-tiba sebuah siluet kuning didepannya menghalangnya, lalu menyerangnya dari belakang. Untung saja ia mampu menghindar, membuat serangan itu menjadi meleset mengenai tangannya. Tangannya sekarang menjadi berlumuran darah dan mati rasa.

"Kakashi-sensei!" jerit Sakura. Kakashi menoleh dan mendapati Sakura berlari kearahnya dengan khawatir.

"Sakura, stop!"teriak Kakashi segera, menghentikan langkah Sakura. Sakura mengernyit bingung.

"Ada apa?"

Kakashi menatap kiri-kanan pasukannya, yang jatuh satu persatu. "Kita dipermainkan."

"Apa?" Dahi Sakura mengerut semakin dalam. Ia kemudian menatap tangannya, lalu mencapai kesimpulan yang membuatnya terkejut setengah mati. "Tidak mungkin.. Genjutsu?"

Secepat Sakura mengatakan hal itu, Kakashi melepaskan semua genjutsu bagi dirinya dan semua pasukannya. Tiba-tiba, pandangannya berubah jernih dan ia melihat Gai masih ada disampingnya, di posisi yang tadi diperintahkannya. Si Nara juga tidak apa-apa, tapi semua shinobi yang berada di bagian belakang habis.

Sakura menatap sekelilingnya dengan kaget, tapi jauh lebih kaget ketika menatap mayat-mayat shinobi barisan belakang, yang saling bertumpuk-tumpuk penuh darah. Kakashi hanya menghela napas.

"Taktik lama Minato-sensei. Memasukkan seluruh pasukan ke dalam pengaruh genjutsu, lalu menyerang mereka satu persatu," jelas Kakashi pelan, menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa ia tidak menyadari taktik ini dari awal.

Tiba-tiba, kunai-kunai jatuh dari hujan dengan begitu lebat, seperti hujan. Kakashi melebarkan pupil matanya terkejut, lalu segera menoleh ke arah pasukannya. "Semua mundur!"

"Kelihatannya kau menjadi pemimpin pasukan dengan baik, Kakashi.." kata sebuah suara menenangkan yang membuat Kakashi kaget, sehingga ia segera menoleh dan mendapati sang Yondaime berada diatas pohon, tersenyum kepadanya, tidak lagi seperti mayat hidup tanpa ekspresi. Kemudian Kakashi sekali lagi menatap sekeliling, dan melihat bahwa tidak ada satupun kunai yang jatuh tadi mengenai pasukannya. Meskipun demikian, ia mengangkat alis ketika melihat kunai-kunai tersebut. Bukan kunai yang biasa digunakan, tapi kunai bermata tiga, yang digagangnya tertempel segel. Ia tersenyum sedikit, lalu kembali menoleh ke mantan gurunya yang sekarang telah melompat dari pohon dan berada di depannya.

"Kelihatannya pertarungan kita baru akan dimulai, Minato-sensei."

Minato nyengir kecil, "Benar sekali, Kakashi.."

* * *

><p>Naruto menghela napas, mempercepat langkahnya dengan frustasi ketika mendapati jarak antara dirinya dan Divisi 3 masih sangat jauh. Ia takut akan keselamatan Kakashi, Sakura, Lee, Gai, dan orang-orang yang lain. Ia tahu bahwa ayahnya itu merupakan shinobi yang sangat tangguh, mengingat ia dipilih menjadi Hokage diumur yang belum genap kepala tiga. Walaupun pikiran tentang melawan sang Yondaime yang juga ayahnya sendiri itu membuatnya ngeri dan takut, Ia tak bisa mengabaikan begitu saja perintah dari Markas Pusat, apalagi kalau tentang hidup teman-temannya. Ia menarik napas menenangkan diri, lalu menutup matanya sejenak.<p>

"_Kau pasti menemukan jawabannya," kata Minato tersenyum, mengacak-acak rambut Naruto. "Aku percaya padamu."_

_Naruto terpaku, dan suaranya yang keluar terdengar ragu-ragu. "Apa aku, benar-benar bisa?"_

_Minato tersenyum. "Memercayai anaknya apapun yang terjadi, itulah sifat dasar orangtua."_

"Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu, ayah," gumamnya pelan, tersenyum.

* * *

><p>Mata Kakashi melebar ketika melihat sebuah rasengan yang cukup besar melintas tepat diatasnya. Kaget, ia segera memindahkan serangan dengan mangekyo sharingannya. Tapi, betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mengetahui ketinggian serangan tersebut hanya melewati puncak kepalanya. Ia segera menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Minato berlari kearahnya, dengan rasengan di tangan.<p>

"Aaaahhhh!" jeritnya, ketika jurus tersebut tepat mengenai punggungnya, membuatnya serasa seperti dicincang habis, sehingga ia bahkan tidak punya kekuatan untuk berdiri di tengah darahnya sendiri.

"Kakashi-sensei!" teriak Sakura.

"Mangekyo sharingan, ya? Mata yang hebat, Kakashi," senyum Minato, agak pedih. "Sayangnya semua jurus menakjubkan punya efek samping yang merepotkan."

Sakura menatap Minato tidak percaya. "Kedengarannya seperti kau benar-benar ingin Kakashi-sensei mati, Yondaime."

Minato menoleh pada Sakura dan tersenyum, sedikit geli. "Dia tidak mati, Sakura—namamu Sakura, kan?—Lihat saja." Ia menunjuk tubuh Kakashi yang tergeletak di tanah bermandi darah. Tapi, tiba-tiba, jari-jarinya bergerak walau sedikit bergetar, memaksa dirinya bangkit.

"Mata ini," katanya pelan, sementara kaki-kakinya berjuang keras menyangga badannya, "Aku benar-benar seharusnya berterima kasih pada Obito. Ia tetap selalu menolongku, bahkan setelah mati."

Minato tersenyum lembut, tetapi tiba-tiba matanya kembali mendingin, dan senyum lembutnya menghilang. Kakashi menghembuskan napas dengan marah melihat perubahan tersebut.

"Kabuto itu.. bahkan Minato-sensei dijadikan juga sebagai bonekanya," katanya geram. Sakura terkejut mendengar nada Kakashi, mengingat bahwa gurunya itu belum pernah terlihat semarah ini. Ia menyaksikan ketika Kakashi melakukan empat segel tangan, sehingga di tangan kirinya terbentuk aliran-aliran listrik seperti petir, berwarna biru menyambar-nyambar.

"Sakura, jaga tubuhku. Aku akan menahannya. Ensui," dia menoleh ke shinobi dari Nara tadi, "seperti tadi, jika aku memberikan signal, cepat tangkap bayangannya."

"Baik," kata Sakura dan Ensui bersamaan.

Kemudian, ketika sebuah siluet kuning muncul tiba-tiba di belakangnya, ia segera berbalik dan menyerangnya dengan chidori. Sayangnya, seperti yang ia duga, serangannya itu hanya menghancurkan tubuh sang Yondaime dan hanya akan terbentuk lagi.

"Cakraku sudah nyaris habis," gumam Kakashi pelan pada dirinya sendiri. "Kalau begitu, hanya satu cara yang tersisa.."

Tiba-tiba, Kakashi menendang kepala Minato keras, membuat beberapa bagian kepalanya berhamburan, sehingga ia terjungkal kebelakang. Melihat lawannya sudah jatuh, Kakashi segera berteriak, "Ensui, sekarang!"

"Baik!" seru Ensui, seraya memanjangkan bayangannya mencoba menangkap bayangan Minato. Tapi betapa kagetnya ia, bayangan yang ia incar tiba-tiba menghilang. Sang bayangan kemudian muncul kembali, kali ini di belakang Kakashi. Semua ini terjadi hanya dalam sepersekian detik, membuat Kakashi yang bahkan punya kemampuan mendeteksi musuh, menjadi kalah cepat. Sang musuh kemudian, yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah sang Hokage Keempat, menyerang Kakashi kembali dengan rasengan ke bagian punggungnya. Kali ini, bukan rasengan lemah seperti yang tadi digunakannya di awal pertempuran, tapi rasengan yang sebenarnya, yang asli, yang selalu dipakai si pemilik jurus untuk menjatuhkan musuh atau mata-mata.

"Kakashi-sensei!" jerit Sakura, melihat tubuh Kakashi yang ambruk. Tetapi Minato tiba-tiba mengalihkan pandangannya dengan cepat ke belakang, hanya untuk melihat Kakashi dibelakangnya, meletakkan kunai di lehernya. Minato mengangkat alis dengan kaget lalu menoleh menatap tubuh Kakashi yang ambruk tadi, yang baru saja berubah menjadi sebatang kayu.

Amarah Kakashi meluap melihat gurunya, guru yang selalu tersenyum lembut kepadanya, satu-satunya guru yang menghiburnya ketika ayahnya mati, guru yang mengatakan kepadanya bahwa ia muridnya yang paling istimewa, berdiri didepannya dengan pandangan kosong tanpa ekspresi, dikendalikan bahkan setelah ia mati. Dan dengan amarahnya pula, walaupun nyaris kehabisan cakra, chidori berhasil terbentuk di tangan kirinya dan langsung ia tujukan pada punggung gurunya tersebut. Segera saja bagian-bagian tubuh yang terkena chidori itu hancur, dan bayangannya langsung ditangkap oleh Ensui.

"Lebih baik kau menjauh, Kakashi," kata sebuah suara dibelakangnya. Kakashi berjengit kaget dan menoleh, mendapati Minato dibelakangnya dengan rasengan ditangan. "Kau sudah kehabisan cakra, lebih baik biarkan para pejuangmu menanganiku."

"Apa?" kata Kakashi tak percaya, lalu melihat bayangan yang ditangkap Ensui tadi. Bayangan sebatang kayu. Ia melongo terkejut di belakang masker hitamnya, namun tiba-tiba kesakitan menjalari sekujur tubuhnya, membuatnya jatuh terduduk ke tanah menahan nyeri.

"Kakashi-sensei!" jerit Sakura.

"Efek samping chidori. Jurus yang hebat, tapi tidak bisa dipakai banyak-banyak dalam sehari, apalagi kalau cakra nyaris habis," jelas Minato, menghela napas. "Tubuhku ini bergerak sendiri, Kakashi. Lebih baik kau menyingkir sebelum kau terkena rasengan."

"Benar, Kakashi-sensei," tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari atas pohon. "Lebih baik serahkan masalah ini padaku."

Seluruh pejuang mengernyit dan menoleh mencari sumber suara, mendapati seorang lelaki berambut kuning mencolok dengan tiga goresan tipis di pipi, berdiri bergelantungan di cabang pohon. Lelaki itu tersenyum dan melompat turun, berhadapan dengan Yondaime.

"Bukan pertemuan yang kuharapkan, tapi senang bertemu kau lagi, Dad," ujarnya. Kali ini giliran Minato yang terpaku, menatap anaknya dengan pandangan tak percaya ketika merasakan cakra Kyuubi melingkupinya

"Naruto.." gumamnya pelan, ekspresinya berubah perlahan menjadi senyum. "Jadi kau sudah bertemu dengan Kushina. Aku bertaruh dia bahagia sekali bertemu denganmu."

Naruto mendengus ketika mengingat ibunya dan rambut merah apinya. "Dia langsung memukul kepalaku keras-keras begitu melihatku."

Minato tertawa kecil. "Yah, itulah ibumu."

"Kau anak Hokage keempat?" tukas Sakura tiba-tiba, terperanjat. Naruto mengangkat alis terkejut, namun tersenyum ketika menoleh pada kunoichi berambut pink tersebut.

"Yap. Hebat, kan?" Sakura mengernyit tak percaya. Naruto nyengir padanya, lalu kembali menatap Minato.

"Aku janji akan membawa kedamaian di dunia shinobi, Dad."

Minato tersenyum lembut. "Aku tidak mengharapkanmu untuk membawa beban kebencian para shinobi di usia muda, Nak. Tapi aku bangga padamu."

Naruto menghadap Sakura kembali. "Bawa Kakashi-sensei agak jauh dari sini, lalu obati luka-lukanya."

Sakura mengangguk. "Baik."

Gai yang dari tadi menatap adegan didepannya, maju dan memegangi pundak Naruto. "Aku yang jadi jendral disini kalau ada sesuatu terjadi pada Kakashi. Kita lawan sama-sama, ok?"

Naruto mengangguk lalu menatap ayahnya, yang sekali lagi ekspresinya membatu. Naruto menutup matanya menahan rasa pedih, lalu membukanya kembali dan melihat sang ayah sedang berlari kearahnya, ditangannya terdapat pusaran angin berwarna biru, jurus yang diwariskan kepadanya.

"Dengan jurus yang kau ciptakan ini, aku akan membuktikan pada Kakashi-sensei, pada Ero-sennin, dan padamu, Dad..." tukas Naruto sementara klon-klonnya membentuk rasengan yang sama persis di tangan kanannya.

"Aku janji pada kalian semua, aku akan membawa kedamaian ke dunia shinobi!" jeritnya, berlari menerjang ayahnya, merunduk menghindari serangan ayahnya, dan sebagai gantinya menyerang di bagian bawah perut, sementara Gai menendang kepala Minato dari belakang. Minato yang tidak dapat menghindari serangan bertubi-tubi tersebut, dan ditambah lagi kehabisan cakra dalam pertarungan melawan Kakashi, hancur lebur yang langsung ditangkap tim yang bertugas menyegel.

"Naruto.." kata Minato tiba-tiba sebelum dimasukkan di peti khusus. Naruto menatapnya terpaku ketika melihat sebuah senyum, senyum yang berbeda dari senyumnya tadi, sebuah senyum bahagia, senyum bangga, tersungging di bibir Hokage termuda tersebut.

"Naruto, sebagai Hokage keempat, sebagai Hokage termuda yang pernah dipilih, sebagai Yellow Flash, dan yang terpenting, sebagai ayahmu, aku bangga padamu, bangga melihatmu tumbuh menjadi lelaki yang hebat bahkan tanpa aku dan ibumu, bahkan walaupun aku yang menyegel Kyuubi dalam tubuhmu."

Mata Naruto melebar mendengar kata-kata tersebut. Meskipun ia sudah sangat sering dipuji para penduduk desa, dielu-elukan, kenyataannya yang ia inginkan hanyalah pengakuan dari orangtuanya. Dan melihat ayahnya di depannya, berdiri, menggumamkan kata-kata 'aku bangga padamu' dengan senyum bahagia kepadanya, membuatnya _speechless_, tidak mampu berbicara. Maka ia hanya berdiri disana, menatap ayahnya tidak percaya, dan berusaha menahan air matanya untuk tidak keluar.

"Dan Kakashi," Minato menoleh pada seorang Jounin berambut silver yang berjalan tertatih-tatih ke arahnya, dipandu Sakura.

"Terima kasih telah hidup sampai saat ini. Aku tahu itu berat untukmu untuk bertahan, sementara Obito, Rin, aku, meninggalkanmu sendirian. Untuk itu, aku minta maaf. Atas kesepianmu, kesedihanmu, selama bertahun-tahun ini. Dan aku juga berterima kasih telah menjaga anakku selama bertahun-tahun ini," Ia melirik Naruto yang masih tidak mampu bergerak, "Telah melindungi dan menjaganya, menahannya tetap dalam cahaya, dan tidak membiarkannya jatuh dalam kegelapan."

"Dia satu-satunya alasanku bertahan, Minato-sensei," gumam Kakashi pelan, menunduk. Minato tersenyum kearahnya, lalu menoleh ke arah Naruto. Kemudian, dengan satu pandangan menyapu seluruh pasukan, petinya tertutup dengan bunyi 'debum' pelan. Naruto, kehilangan keseimbangan, jatuh terduduk sementara air mata mengalir deras di pipinya. Kakashi menoleh dan menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan. Hati mereka bergumam kata-kata yang sama,

"Terima kasih..."

.

.

A/n : Gebuk aku semau kalian. Sudah update lama, hasilnya malah jelek dan cheesy begini. Aku mencurigai ada banyak typo berserakan, dan juga OOC yang jelas-jelas menyakitkan mata. Maaf, ya, para readers yang bela-belain membaca chapter lalu, dan juga para reviewers yang melowongkan waktunya mengetik beberapa baris kalimat pada author nda jelas ini. Untuk **nitachi-chan, almablack, Sunny, ****Phouthrye Mitarashi15****, Nananamaleslogin, Cherypinkstoic, ****Natsu D. Namikaze****, Lavender's violin,** terima kasih, terima kasih untuk reviewnya! Review kalian benar-benar membuatku semangat melanjutkan fic ini! Makasihhhh! :*

Oke, review ya cyinnn!


End file.
